metalgearfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot, aussi connu sous les noms Adamska (Russe : Адамска) , ADAM, Shalashaska (Russe : Шалашаска), ou simplement Ocelot (russe : Оцелот) était un membre de FOXHOUND, et un agent des Patriotes. Un maître de l'interrogation et un tireur exceptionnel avec les armes de poing, on parle souvent de lui comme d'un "génie du ricochet" à propos de ses talents de tirs aux pistolets. Ocelot était connu pour ses affinités avec le Western Spaghetti, comme le montrent ses choix d'armes et d'habits, duster et éperons, le traditionnel habit des cowboys. Son arme préférée était le revolver Colt Single Action Army, qu'il décrivait comme étant "le meilleur pistolet jamais conçu". Au travers de sa carrière, Ocelot fit personnellement la connaissance des quatre membres de la famille Snake. Il maintint une rivalité amicale avec Big Boss, servit en tant que bras droit de Liquid Snake et Solidus Snake, et fut un ennemi juré de Solid Snake. Ocelot se spécialise dans un type d'infiltration d'une nature différente de celle de Solid Snake et de Big Boss, agissant souvent en tant qu'agent double, voire quadruple, servant plusieurs intérêts dans la même situation. Biographie Jeunesse Ocelot nait durant l’invasion de la Normandie, en France, le 6 juin 1944, sous le nom d’Adamska, le fils de The Joy (The Boss) et The Sorrow. The Joy fut blessée durant la naissance de l’enfant, au milieu du champ de bataille, l'obligeant à donner naissance par césarienne, l’opération résultante lui donnant une cicatrice à l’allure d’un serpent, sur le torse. Peu après sa naissance, Adamska fut pris à ses parents par des agents des Philosophes. Adamska (sous le nom de code ADAM) travailla brièvement pour la NSA en tant que casseur de codes, mais lui et un autre collègue désertèrent vers l’Union Soviétique en septembre 1960. Cependant, certaines sources contradictoires indiquent qu'Ocelot fut enlevé juste après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et élevé par les militaires Spetsnaz du GRU et Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. Malgré tout, Ocelot servira plus tard sous le commandement du Colonel Volgin du GRU, pendant qu’il opérait secrètement en tant qu’espion, à la fois pour le KGB et la CIA, organisations proches des branches russes et américaines des Philosophes, respectivement. Grâce à son héritage en tant que fils d'un héros légendaire, il reçut un traitement préférentiel par l’organisation, promu au rang de Major à un âge très jeune, et reçut le commandement de sa propre escouade, Ocelot. En 1962, The Boss est forcée d'éliminer The Sorrow, son ancien camarade et le père d'Ocelot, sans quoi son fils serait tué. Opération Snake Eater ''Voir Mission vertueuse et Opération Snake Eater'' En août 1964, Ocelot partit vers Rassvet, une usine à Tselinoyarsk, avec l’Unité Ocelot, dans le but de capturer Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov pour le GRU.Il tendit une embuscade aux hommes du KGB présents dans la zone et les tua, à contrecoeur selon ses dires, puisqu’ils étaient ses camarades. Il les battit avec l’Unité Ocelot, puis réalisa que Naked Snake, l’homme tentant de faire évader Sokolov, n’était pas The Boss, il essaya donc de le tuer en utilisant une technique du Moyen-Orient qui impliquait d’éjecter la première balle manuellement, mais son arme se bloqua au dernier moment, laissant Ocelot et son unité entière vaincus. : J'ai un doute sur la traduction de cette dernière phrase. Snake lui suggéra ensuite d’utiliser des revolvers, en faisant remarquer qu’il «pliait le bras pour absorber le recul de son arme », ce qui est une technique utilisée avec les revolvers, avant qu'Ocelot ne s’évanouisse. Après avoir repris conscience, plus tard, Ocelot rejoignit le Hind A de Volgin, pendant que lui et ses hommes transportaient par les airs le prototype du Shagohod, à Groznyj Grad. Ayant reçu deux ogives Davy Crocketts de la part de The Boss après sa désertion, Volgin décida d’en tester une sur le centre de recherche de Sokolov. Ocelot essaya de l’arrêter. Incapable de convaincre Volgin, Ocelot ne put que regarder avec horreur le Colonel lancer l'ogive atomique miniature et détruire le centre dans une explosion nucléaire. Une semaine plus tard, Ocelot reçu l’ordre par la CIA d’aider Snake dans l’opération Snake Eater, dans laquelle The Boss, l’unité Cobra, et la menace du Shagohod, devaient être éliminées, tout en retrouvant l’Héritage des Philosophes pour la branche américaine dede l'organisation. Cependant, avant qu’Ocelot ne put rencontrer Snake, une espionne chinoise du nom de code EVA fit semblant d'aider Snake dans sa mission, pendant qu’elle essayait en réalité de prendre l’Héritage des Philosophes pour la branche chinoise de l'organisation. Ocelot décida de garder son identité en tant qu’ADAM secrète et aida Snake en restant sous couverture. Durant la mission, Oecelot et Snake partagèrent une rivalité mutuelle et se battirent à plusieurs occasions. Durant la première, Snake neutralisa son unité à Rassvet, Ocelot tenta d’appâter Snake vers la zone où il avait capturé EVA, et révéla que, suivant le conseil de Snake, il avait pu changer son arme pour un Colt Single Action Army, puis essaya de tirer sur Snake. Cependant il n'avait pas réalisé qu’il avait gâché tous ses tirs puisque le SAA contenait moins de balles que le Makarov, (seulement 6, contre 8) et EVA put alors s’échapper, après quoi Snake expliqua à Ocelot son erreur. Snake laissa Ocelot, humilié, s’échapper, prétextant qu’il était «trop jeune » lorsque Eva voulut l'abattre, cependant ce fut en réalité parce qu’il avait commencé à l’apprécier. Ocelot rencontra Snake de nouveau à la de Bolshaya Past , où ils prirent part à un duel aux pistolets, qui fut interrompu par les frelons de reconnaissance de The Pain, le forçant à fuir. [NDT : Ocelot ou Snake ? 'Selon la formulation on dirait que c’est Ocelot mais ça me semble bizarre.]' Plus tard, il essaya de jouer à la roulette Russe avec Sokolov dans l’intention de lui faire peur, avant que The Boss ne l’arrête. Elle réprimanda Ocelot pour ce qu’il avait fait à past, démontant l’un de ses SAA devant lui. Après que les forces de Volgin aient réussi à traquer et capturer Granin sous l’accusation qu’il était un espion, il découvrit aussi que Volgin avait fini par tuer Granin en le torturant dans un tonneau avant qu’il n'ait pu révéler s’il était réellement un espion. Ocelot réprimanda plus tard Volgin sur ses méthodes, notamment pour l’explosion du centre de recherche de Sokolov, colonel Volgin remettant Ocelot, major, à sa place de subordonné, puisqu’il sentait que son devoir était de débusquer les espions dans l’Union Soviétique avant qu’elle ne s’effondre. Lorsque Tatyana arriva, Ocelot sentit son «parfum » (en réalité, de l’essence) et commença à la suspecter d’être l’espion du KGB, mais s’arrêta sur un commentaire sur ses «bottes » (qui étaient ses bottes de motarde au lieu de ses bottes réglementaires d’officier). Après que Snake soit capturé alors qu’il infiltrait Groznyj Grad, Ocelot fut témoin de la torture de Volgin sur l’agent américain. Bien qu’il fut opposé à cette pratique, initialement, Ocelot mit finalement en avant l’efficacité de la torture, l’appelant «la formule ultime d’expression ». Après que Tatyana se soit interposée entre The Boss et Snake pour éviter que ses yeux ne soient crevés, Ocelot déclara ouvertement ses soupçons contre elle et lui fit une roulette russe. Naked Snake remarqua que la balle allait être tirée avant qu’elle ne le soit et tenta, attaché au plafond, de se balancer pour bousculer Ocelot, qui en tirant durant la mêlée brûla l'œil droit de Snake avec la bouche du canon de son pistolet. The Boss arracha le pistolet de ses mains et giffla Ocelot.Laissée seule avec Snake elle lui tire une balle dans la hanche, en réalité un dispositif de localisation, dans le cas où il s’échapperait. Ocelot traqua Snake dans les égoûts plus tard, et alors qu'il allait tirer sur Snake avec la balle de leur première rencontre, Snake se jeta de la falaise. Quand Snake fut recapturé en tentant d’infiltrer Groznyj Grad, Ocelot expliqua comment il avait déduit que Tatyana était l’espionne, et exprima son désir de se battre avec Snake, mais fut stoppé par le Colonel Volgin. Durant le combat entre Snake et Volgin, Ocelot reçut l’ordre de lui tirer dessus. Il refusa cependant, et envoya ses affaires à Snake pour qu’il les utilise contre Volgin. Cela montre l’admiration d’Ocelot pour Naked Snake, bien qu’il prétendit que c’était parce qu’il avait fait une promesse à The Boss. Plus tard, Volgin ordonna à Ocelot de localiser les bombes qui avaient été détectées dans le hangar. Ocelot essaya ensuite de poursuivre EVA et Snake à moto, et fut sauvé par Snake des débris qui tombaient. Il failli mourir cause de la mise à feu des propulseurs de fusée du Shagohod 'alors qu’il poursuivait toujours EVA et Snake, qui furent activés délibérément par Volgin après l’arrivée d’Ocelot, comme une revanche pour ses précédentes désobéissances. Ocelot abandonna temporairement la poursuite après que Snake et Eva firent s’effondrer un pont, duquel Ocelot manqua de tomber, et il perdit un autre de ses revolvers. Lorsque Snake et EVA s’échappèrent dans un MIG, Ocelot monta à bord de l’avion depuis une plateforme volante et, après un bref combat avec Snake, décida de régler ça sur un court duel 'dégainnage. Après le succès de la mission, le directeur en chef du KGB contacta Ocelot, où il lui dit alors «Khrouchtchev est fini » et que l’heure du KGB était finalement arrivée : positivement ou négativement ? et suggéra d’utiliser les informations apportées dans les deux missions comme chantage contre les États-Unis dans les négociations futures. Peu après, Ocelot appela le directeur de la CIA DCI. Leur conversation révèle que la CIA n’a reçu qu’une moitié d’ l’Héritage, et il a été supposé que le KGB possédait l’autre moitié. Il donna aussi quelques croquis pour une nouvelle arme pour les États-Unis. 'Après Snake Eater' Après avoir assisté à la torture de Naked Snake (et donc, à sa résistance contre cette torture), Ocelot a commencé a approfondir ses recherches au domaine aprés l'Operation Snake Eater, devenant eventuellement un expert en torture et interrogatoires. Plus tard, Ocelot finit par récupérer l’autre moitié de l’Héritage, mais la garda pour lui. La prise de contrôle de San Hieronymo En 1970, Ocelot fut mécontent du conflit des Philosophes américains, qui opposa la CIA au Pentagone, pour contrôler l’Héritage des Philosophes. A ce moment, Ocelot profita de la situation, pendant qu’une prise de contrôle de la péninsule de San Hieronymo avait lieu. Après que Big Boss eut déjoué les les plans de Gene, qui souhaitait faire exploser un missile nucléaire sur Langley et le Pentagone, Ocelot mit l’autre moitié de l’Héritage en sécurité (à l’aide d’un complice inconnu) et assassina le (Director of Central Intelligence, CIA) '''d’une façon qui ne pouvait être distinguée du suicide, espérant ainsi libérer le pays des Philosophes, et obtenir l’Héritage entier (et la liste complète des membres des Philosophes). Il prévit de récupérer ce que le 'DCI leur avait pris (à lui et son complice) '''ainsi faire perdurer la volonté the The Boss. Ocelot prévit aussi de se séparer de son allié, mais cet homme mystérieux révéla des données sur le Projet du Soldat Parfait, et lui fit connaître le concept des «génomes ». Ocelot, intrgué, accepta ensuite de le rejoindre dans la formation des «Patriotes ». Il ne le fit cependant que sous la condition que Big Boss puisse les rejoindre aussi. Les Enfants Terribles La demande d’Ocelot fut acceptée et Zero recruta donc Big boss, mais aussi Sigint, Para-Medic et EVA, pour fonder leur nouvelle organisation. Le rêve des Patriotes était de façonner le monde pour donner ce que The Boss avait souhaité, un monde qui serait "uni" à nouveau. Mais l’interprétation de Zero fut grandement différente de celle de Big Boss, ce qui conduisit à une dispute. Big Boss devait selon lui devenir une figure christique,un "messie". Mais cela lui déplaisait, d’avoir l’impression d’être traité comme une marionette pour le but des Patriotes. A l’insu de Big Boss, Para-Medic (Dr. Clark) pris un échantillon de son ADN pendant qu’il était dans le coma, et les Patriotes commencèrent à développer un clone, dans l’intention de garder leur «messie » en vie. En 1972, EVA accepta de servir de mère porteuse pour Solid Snake et Liquid Snake. Big Boss n’accepta pas ce projet, après avoir découvert la vérité, et quitta le groupe pour former sa propre armée de mercenaires, en opposition à Zero et ses Patriotes. 'Suite de sa carrière' Ocelot continua sa vie en tant qu’espion et agent pour les Patriotes, (bien que, secrètement, il n’acceptait pas ses nouvelles directions). Pendant qu’il était dans le GRU, il participait à l’invasion soviétique de l’Afghanistan. C’est durant cette période qu’il devint craint parmi les moudjahidine, en tant que sadique, c’est pour cela qu’ils le nommèrent «Shalashaska ». A un moment donné, il finit aussi par travailler dans un camp de concentration soviétique en tant que particulier en interrogatoire, et fut connu pour avoir utilisé la prison Lubyanka sous le QG du KGB, pour s’entraîner à interroger correctement ses victimes. Quelquefois durant la carrière d’Ocelot dans l’armée sovietique, il rencontra Sergei Gurlukovich, un camarade membre du GRU. Après la chute de l’Union Soviétique, Ocelot quitta le Spetsnaz. Il fit semblant de partager les aspirations de Gurlukovich sur la restauration de la Russie dans sa gloire originelle, mais en réalité n’y voyait pas d’intérêt. Le dossier officiel sur Ocelot mentionnait qu’après la chute de l’Union Soviétique, il avait rejoint le OMON (Détachement mobile à vocation particulière) et la Tax Police’s elite Swat team. Plus tard, il rejoignit le SVR (une agence succédant au KGB). Ocelot devint insatisfait par le système rigide de cette agence et quitta la Russie. Cependant, version est considérée fausse. Dans les années 1990, il fit des travaux de mercenaires, faisant largement connaître dans les régions de conflit en tant qu’espion et mercenaire, jusqu’au début des années 2000. Après que Solid Snake eut contrecarré les tentatives de coup d’état de Big Boss, à Outer Heaven et Zanzibar Land, Zero mit Big Boss dans un coma provoqué par des nanomachines pour préserver le messie des Patriotes. Cela énerva Ocelot et EVA, qui quittèrent tous les deux les Patriots, bien qu’Ocelot le fit en secret, dans l’optique d’agir en tant qu’espion et garder la confiance des Patriotes. EVA et Ocelot conçurent un plan pour arracher le corps de Big Boss des griffes de Zero (plan qui ne se réalisera pas totalement avant 2014). Au début des années 2000, Ocelot découvrit que FOXHOUND était dirigé par Liquid Snake (l’un des fils de Big Boss) et rejoignit le groupe, devant son expert en interrogation. Ayant si hautement considéré Big Boss dans sa jeunesse, l'idée de combattre avec l’un de ses fils lui plaisait bien. Plus tard en 2003, EVA et Ocelot devinrent alliés de Naomi Hunter, qui fit tuer par son frère adoptif Gray Fox, le médecin en chef de FOXHOUND, Dr. Clark (Para-Medic). L'Incident Shadow Moses En 2005, Revolver Ocelot (travaillant secrètement comme agent pour le président américain George Sears) a incité Liquid Snake, les autres membres de FOXHOUND et les Forces Spéciales Nouvelle Génération, à provoquer une insurrection sur l'île de Shadow Moses. En outre, Ocelot a utilisé son influence pour obtenir le soutien de son ancien camarade, Sergei Gurlukovich, qui a fourni le matériel militaire pour le groupe, s'appelant maintenant les Fils de Big Boss. À cette époque, Ocelot fournissait secrètement à Sears des informations concernant la révolte. {C}Au début de l'insurrection, Ocelot a torturé le président de ArmsTech Kenneth Baker et a cassé son bras droit, Baker a ainsi divulgué son code de détonation pour Metal Gear REX. Ocelot a ensuite tué le chef du DARPA Donald Anderson (aka Sigint) au cours d'une séance de torture prétendument bâclée. Ce faisant, il a intentionnellement empêché Liquid d’obtenir les codes de lancement nécessaires pour Metal Gear, mais la véritable raison est qu’Anderson avait compris que Ocelot ne travaillait pas réellement pour les terroristes. 9 Etant donné qu’Anderson était toujours en accord avec Zero, et craignant pour sa couverture, Ocelot l’a tué. 10 {C}Revolver Ocelot a ensuite défié Solid Snake, envoyé à Shadow Moses pour éliminer la menace terroriste, à un duel. Mais pendant ce combat, sa main droite a été coupée par le Ninja Cyborg, et il a été forcé de fuir, prenant sa main amputée avec lui. Ocelot a plus tard juré de tuer Solid Snake au cours d'une conversation avec Vulcan Raven et Liquid Snake durant laquelle Raven l’avait irrité en remarquant la perte de sa main et en l’appelant «Général Ivan." Snake capturé, Ocelot l’a torturé avec de l'électricité, Liquid Snake lui avait ordonné de ne pas tuer Snake comme il l'avait fait pour le chef du DARPA. Pendant la torture, il a également décidé de faire jouer Snake à un «petit jeu» pour tester sa résistance, en précisant que s'il cédait, Snake serait épargné, mais Meryl serait torturée et tuée. Au cours de l'interrogatoire, il a révélé son expérience en tant que soldat en Afghanistan, en Erythrée, au Mozambique et au Tchad, ainsi que son allégeance à Sergei Gurlukovich. Comme Liquid, l'objectif Ocelot était de créer un monde de luttes qui permettrait aux gens d'exprimer leurs véritables sentiments, pensant que le monde actuel avait mis l'humanité dans une position où ils ne pouvaient pas le faire. 11 Ocelot, anticipant que Snake allait essayer de s’échapper de la salle médicale, a planté une bombe à retardement dans son équipement, mais celui-ci a fini par la découvrir et s’en est débarrassé. Revolver Ocelot a ensuite été aux côtés de Liquid au moment de décider quelle serait la cible du REX et s’il fallait ou non garder Meryl comme appât pour Snake, en apprenant ainsi davantage sur les plans de Liquid au sujet de Outer Heaven. Quand Liquid l’a interrogé sur les clés du détonateur, Ocelot a affirmé que Snake n’en avait aucune. Il a plus tard tiré sur la clé PAL dans la main de Snake, sentant que Snake se trouvait à proximité. Le véritable objectif d’Ocelot a été réalisé quand il a pris à Snake les données du test de Rex, sans les remettre à Liquid, conformément aux ordres du Président. Vers la fin de l’Incident de Shadow Moses, Ocelot et Liquid ont discuté des plans concernant une alliance avec les forces mercenaires de Gurlukovich, bien que cela ne se soit jamais réalisé dû à la destruction de REX par Solid Snake, Gray Fox, et Hal Emmerich. Pendant que Solid Snake détruisait Metal Gear REX et Liquid, Ocelot prit les données REX avec lui et s’échappa de Shadow Moses, il les remit plus tard au Président George Sears et lui rapporta les événements. L'insurrection de Liquid Ocelot Voir Liquid Sun, Solid Sun, Third Sun, Twin Suns, Old Sun, et Naked Sin/Naked Son En 2014, Liquid Ocelot refit surface, prévoyant son insurrection contre les Patriotes. Utilisant l’ADN de Solidus Snake pour entrer dans le réseau des IA des Patriots, Liquid Ocelot réussit à prendre possession du système SOP et l’utilisa pour désactiver toutes les armes à feu dans le monde. Après avoir reçu le rail gun des restes du Metal Gear REX sur l’île de Shadow Moses, Liquid Ocelot utilisa Metal Gear RAY contre Metal Gear REX, piloté alors par Old Snake. Après que REX et RAY eurent cessés de fonctionner, Liquid Ocelot fuit dans un cuirassé submersible Arsenal Gear, volé aux Patriotes, dont il en fit sa base principale, dont il équipa le rail gun du REX. Il prévit ensuite d’utiliser l'ogive nucléaire du rail gun pour détruire l’IA JD en orbite, pour qu’il puisse la remplacer par GW et contrôler les Patriotes. Son navire se retrouva poursuivi par un fossile inutile USS Missouri, un navire de la seconde guerre mondiale. Après que Snake et Otacon eurent transféré un ver informatique dans le cuirassé, les forces de Liquid Ocelot furent anéanties, mais cela faisait aussi parti de son plan. Alors qu’il appréciait cet apparent succès, Liquid sentit qu’il avait toujours quelque chose à régler avec son frère, et prit le corps inconscient de Snake sur le toit du cuirassé. Puis, Liquid et Snake se battirent pour la dernière fois. La personnalité de Revolver Ocelot revint lentement à la surface, au fil du combat, utilisant ses gestes caractéristiques, dont il se souvenait, ceux qu’il avait fait contre son combat contre Big Boss en 1964. Après sa défaite, pensant qu’il avait réussi ce qu’il avait prévu, Liquid Ocelot prédit que, les Patriotes étant détruits, le monde sombrerait dans le chaos, et donc que son but, (accomplissant celui de Big Boss, «Outer Heaven ») était réalisé. Ses derniers mots à Snake, avec la personnalité de Liquid totalement partie, furent «You’re pretty good », la même phrase que Revolver Ocelot dit en 2005 à Solid Snake, ainsi que celle que Big Boss lui dit en 1964. Juste après, la vie d’Ocelot fut prise par le nouveau virus FOXDIE, conçu par les Patriotes pour tuer EVA, Liquid Ocelot et Big Boss. Liquid n'avait cependant pas réalisé que Sunny avait modifié FOXALIVE pour empêcher l’effondrement total de la civilisation, qu’il avait prévu, comme Otacon l’expliqua peu après la fin du combat. En dépit de cela, son plan laissa néanmoins l’Amérique dans la position d’abandonner l’'unilatéralisme', tout comme nombre d’autres pays firent banqueroute à cause de leur utilisation des PMC et de l’énorme dette qu’ils eurent à cause de ça, qui ne passait pas lequels il ne suffirait pas pour rembourser, de faire passer des lois règlementant l'emploi de PMC Personnalité et aspects Au départ, Ocelot n’approuvait pas les méthodes de torture du Colonel Volgin, à l’époque où il était un major du GRU. Malgré tout, après avoir été témoin de la torture de Big Boss par Volgin, il trouva que la torture n’était «pas si mal », et que c’était «la forme d’expression ultime », plus tard il torturera d’ailleurs Donald Anderson, Kenneth Baker et Solid Snake de la même manière, à l’aide de chocs électriques. Bien qu’il fut un sadique de renom, il n’employait pas le mot «torture » lorsqu’il faisait références à ses techniques d’interrogatoire. Ocelot était aussi très intelligent et capable d’apprendre rapidement, apprenant les techniques de CQC par l’observation et ses combats avec Big Boss. De plus, il étaitl’un des seuls membres du personnel de Groznyj Grad à avoir l’accès au laboratoire d’armes de l’aile ouest de Groznyj Grad, même s’il était en dessous du grade de Colonel. Lorsqu’il était plus jeune, Ocelot semblait accorder de l’importance à la vie de ses camarades et compatriotes, puisqu’il se sentit mal lorsqu’il tua les agents du KGB gardant Sokolov, et fut horrifié lorsque Volgin détruisit le centre de recherche de Sokolov, tuant tous les russes présents. Il s’énerva aussi lorsque Volgin tua Granin alors qu’il était clair que ce dernier pouvait être innocent. La loyauté d’Ocelot a été remise en question, bien qu’EVA eut dit qu’elle allait toujours à Big Boss. Liquid Snake suspecta que la raison qu’une part de la raison pour laquelle Ocelot aimait les revolvers était due à sa nature sadique, la faible vitesse des balles leur permet de ne pas traverser le corps et de rester dedans, ce qui demande donc un temps plus long au corps pour guérir, la blessure résultante pouvait guérir tout court. Ocelot appréciait aussi le frisson provoqué par le rechargement de son Single Action Army au milieu d’un combat, en dépit des dangers inhérents à le faire. En 2014, Ocelot n’utilisait plus son fétiche 'puisque sa personnalité avait été modifiée par celle de Liquid. Bien qu’Ocelot n’avait perdu que sa main droite à cause de Gray Fox, il remplaça plus tard son bras entier par celui de Liquid Snake. En 2009, Ocelot prit une injection hypodermique pour supposément empêcher le bras droit de Liquid de reprendre le contrôle. A cette occasion, son cœur battit deux fois, comme l’entendit Raiden, utilisant un microphone directionnel. De plus, contrairement à d’autres personnages qui soit connaissaient les Patriotes, soit étaient membres de l’organisation, il n’était pas sous l’effet de nanomachines censurant mot «Patriotes » par le terme «La-li-lu-le-lo ». Alors qu’il parlait de son bras transplanté avec Solidus Snake, de la chirurgie qui avait eue lieue à Lyon, Ocelot mentionna qu’il «ne faisait jamais confiance à un français ». Ironiquement, Ocelot était né en Normandie, en France, et sa méthode de torture préférée (l’électrocution) fut développée par les militaires français durant la guerre d’Indochine, puis réutilisée durant la guerre d’Algérie. Cette torture était surnommée «La gégène », une abréviation du mot ''génératrice. Nom Ocelot fut nommé en référence aux espèces de chats sauvages vivant sur le continent américain, alors que son véritable prénom, Adamska, est la forme russe du prénom Adam. Les deux faisant allusion à ses origines américaines, Adam étant son nom de code du '''transfuge de la NSA, assigné pour qu’il rencontre Naked Snake durant l’opération Snake Eater. Durant l’incident de Shadow Moses et celui de la Big Shell, Vulcan Raven et Vamp parlèrent de Revolver Ocelot en tant que le «General Ivan », et le «Crazy Ivan », respectivement, le premier s’adressant directement à Ocelot, ce qui lui déplut. Le nom Ivan, bien que ce soit un nom russe une insinuation ethnique envers les gens de descendance russe, (ce qui est le cas d’Ocelot) qui provenait d’un des Tsars russes, Ivan IV Vassiliévitch, qui était aussi connu sous le nom d’Ivan le Terrible. Histoire non confirmée Durant l’époque où Ocelot participa à l’invasion soviet de l’Afghanistan, il fut pris dans un crash d’hélicoptère et reçut des balles de guérillas afghanes, et a toujours les blessures infligées dans cet affrontement. Il travailla aussi aux côtés de Big Boss, alors que ce dernier faisait son travail de mercenaire en Africa. Ocelot a pu recevoir le vaccin contre FOXDIE. Détails supplémentaires '''''Metal Gear Solid L’apparence de Revolver Ocelot (リボルバー・オセロット Riborubā Oserotto) dans Metal Gear Solid fut inspirée par l’acteur de Western Lee Van Cleef. Nécessitant un personnage pouvant parler le russe durant l’histoire du jeu, le directeur Hideo Kojima fit d’Ocelot un personnage aux origines russes. Son nom de code devait originellement être Lynx, cependant Kojima n’aimait pas le son de ce mot et décida de le changer en Ocelot. Le pseudonyme d’Ocelot, Shalashaska, (シャラシャーシカ Sharashāshika) est une mistransliteration de Sharashka. Le remake de de la Nintendo Gamecube, Metal Gear Solid : The Twin Snakes, faisait d’Ocelot un droitier, puisqu’il était capable de parader avec son arme avec sa main droite, mais après qu’elle fut coupée par Gray Fox, il tenta de faire la même chose avec la gauche dans une scène et fit tomber son arme. Cependant, plus tard il réussit à tirer sur la clé PAL alors qu’elle se trouvait dans les mains de Snake, sans le blesser et sans abîmer la clé. Metal Gear Solid 3 : Snake Eater montrera plus tard qu’Ocelot était en fait habile de façon égale des deux mains, et il utilisa aussi son bras gauche au travers de Metal Gear Solid 2 : Sons of Liberty. The Twin Snakes réutilisant certains éléments de gameplay issus de Metal Gear Solid 2, comme la vue à la première personne, le combat contre Revolver Ocelot était significativement plus facile que l’original, où le joueur devait trouver où Ocelot se cachait puis utiliser la source du son pour lui tirer dessus. Certains fans s’étaient exprimés, ainsi qu’un rédacteur dans le magazine Electronic Gaming Monthly, se plaignant que The Twin Snakes «ruinait au moins un combat de boss » citant le combat contre Ocelot. Danns la conversation, suivants le générique de fin, avec Solidus Snake, Ocelot déclare qu’il a survécu grâce au vaccin contre FOXDIE, dans The Twin Snakes. Mais la base de données de Metal Gear solid 4 dit qu’on ne sait pas si un vaccin a seulement existé. Cependant il y a beaucoup d’incohérences dans la base de données donc c’est difficile d’admettre que cette dernière information est vraie. A un moment donné de Metal Gear Solid, Ocelot dit “Nous allons lancer une charge nucléaire et l’envoyer en plein dans l’Histoire”, ce qui est une reference à la scène de l’envoi de la bombe dans le film Dr Strangelove or How i Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. Catégorie:Personnages